Perfect
by Ravenmoon
Summary: A songfic for V/G, kinda long but eh, I think it's worth it. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: The song is "Perfect" by The Smashing Pumpkins. So obviously, I don't own it or DBZ. I always kind of liked this song, and even though I'm not a big V/G fan, I thought it was good idea. If you don't like this, I don't care. 'Tis my first songfic, so don't expect a fanfiction phenomenon.

A stream of light poured in from the stained-glass windows, and fell upon the prince of all saiyans, who fought tears of undying angst. He still couldn't grasp this silly concept, of putting a warrior's body in a box and sealing it forever in the cold, unfeeling earth. He had opted for cremation, but Chi-chi had protested. The argument would've continued, but Vegeta let Chi-chi have her way. 

_Kakarrot would've done the same._

A solid lump formed in his throat, but he swallowed it down. The priest seemed to drone on for eternity. The old fool. What was he preaching about? He had never even met the "dearly departed". Vegeta glanced around the room, hearing sniffling sounds and choked sobs from every direction. There wasn't a single dry eye in the room. Deep down, he knew that he was feeling the deepest sorrow of them all.

It was finally time for acquaintances to go up and pay their last respects. He watched everyone else say goodbye; Chi-chi openly bawling at the altar, young Gohan following behind with trembling lips and lowered head. Krillin, with waterfalls forming beneath each lid; Yamcha, babbling something about how he wished he could see him again; Tien, just shaking his head in disbelief. And Piccolo, saying nothing and everything with his silent tears.  Vegeta waited until everyone else had filed out before rising from his seat.

His legs felt like titanium steel as he walked up to the altar. The open coffin beckoned to him, with a force that caused a dull ache in his stomach. The body inside was lifeless, and yet there still seemed to be a caring smile plastered to its face.

Goku.

Kakarrot was dressed in his trademark orange gi, with the navy shirt peeking beneath the surface. That was one thing Vegeta had succeeded in persuading Chi-chi about. Imagine, that annoying woman dressing the man in a blue tuxedo! That just wasn't Kakarrot. A deep sigh issued from Vegeta's lungs. Without thinking, he grasped the hand of his old companion.

(I know)

Even though it seemed like they had never been close, he knew that they had always shared a special bond.

(We're just like old friends)

He had never told anyone, not even Kakarrot, how he really felt about him. He had toyed with the notion many a lonely night at home, but the thought never struck him as important. Until now, that is.

(We just can't pretend)

He had always admired Goku's fearless smile in the face of danger. It was like he never really knew how bad a life-threatening situation was; it was all just a challenging game to him. Despite his cheery nature, he always knew when to be serious.  Vegeta himself had often wondered what it must be like to be him.

(That lovers make amends)

Vegeta gazed into those lidded eyes, imagining them open again and smiling. _If I had but one more day with him,_ he thought, _I would ask him if he ever felt lonely on this cold planet._

(We are)

_Because heaven knows, I sure do._

(The reasons so unreal)

It sounded pretty crazy, he knew, but whenever he was with Kakarrot, he felt a stronger passion than he did for Bulma. Many times he had dismissed this realization, but now it seemed to mean the world to him.

(We can't help but feel)

Perhaps that silly clown did mean something to him after all. He was a good clown. Somehow, this thought comforted him, and he smiled fondly in remembrance.

(That something has been lost)

Then the truth sank in. Kakarrot was gone. The smile disappeared from the proud saiyan's face.

But please 

You know you're just like me

Next time

I promise we'll be

Perfect

Perfect

Perfect 

Strangers down the line

Lovers out of time

Memories unwind 

_I remember when I first met Kakarrot,_ he mused, _the fearless fool. Even though I knew he was far below my status, he seemed to make up for it in spirit. And then when he fought Cell…he was not afraid of death! Instead, he met it willingly, with a hero's good will._

(So far)

He smiled a little. _After all, that's what he was. A hero._

(I still know who you are)

He overturned the lifeless palm, tracing the firm lines with solemn devotion. These hands had eased so much pain, helped so many people…and sent others crashing to the ground. He sighed.  It was rare to find such good, strong hands. He brought the hand to his cheek, stroking it the way he had never dared in Kakarrot's lifetime.

(But now)

With his urge to prove himself, all would've been lost had he shown such emotion.

(I wonder who I was)

And yet, somehow he felt that it wouldn't have been so bad…save Bulma and Chi-chi's reactions, of course, but they wouldn't matter much anyway. On numerous occasions, Kakarrot had even said he loved him. Vegeta never knew how to take these comments; one part of him wished to fall sobbing into Kakarrot's arms, but the other half always got the better of him, and he simply walked away.

Angel 

You know it's not the end

We'll always be good friends

But the letters have been sent

On

So please

You always were so free

You'll see

I promise we'll be

Perfect

Perfect

Perfect

Strangers when we meet

Strangers on the street

Lovers while we sleep 

Vegeta closed his eyes and thought of the many times he had envisioned making love to Kakarrot. _It would have been nice,_ he reflected. Just then, he realized that everyone else in the church had left, except the priest and the pallbearers, who were talking quietly amongst themselves at the side of the room. A moment's thought, and finally he gave in to his submissive side. He bent over, and moved in towards Kakarrot. With one fluid motion, he brought his lips forward, giving his old friend a final kiss, and sealing it with a promise of eternal love. _Kakarrot…perhaps in some other world, some other dimension, you and I will be together…only time will tell._

He undid something from his neck, something that had remained hidden until now. He opened Kakarrot's hand, and placed inside a silver locket with "I love thee" engraved on the front. Closing the palm for evermore, he rose, with tears streaming down his unguarded face.

"Someday, Kakarrot."

He left the deceased saiyan for the pallbearers to take care of, and walked out back, where he sat down with his face in his hands to ponder his existence.

Perfect 

You know this has to be

We always were so free

We promised that we'd be

Perfect 

Perfect

Perfect


End file.
